


"I like bunnies"

by scoryuu



Series: Fujisaki February [15]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Confessions, Fluff, He/Him Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Fujisaki Chihiro, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoryuu/pseuds/scoryuu
Summary: Chihiro & Izuru are bad at confessions. Chiaki is the ultimate wingman.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro & Nanami Chiaki, Fujisaki Chihiro/Kamukura Izuru, Kamukura Izuru & Nanami Chiaki
Series: Fujisaki February [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137818
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	"I like bunnies"

**Author's Note:**

> This is the best crack ship ever I swear- 
> 
> Anyways welcome back, we're more than halfway through this 'series' so :,)
> 
> Content Warnings: None
> 
> Enjoy

Chihiro was an idiot.

An idiot with love.

He managed to freaking have a huge ass crush on the most blunt guy in the whole damn school.

Izuru Kamakura.

Everyone liked him.

Well most people.

And he rejected all of them in the funniest ways.

Chihiro was in the mood to get his happiness shattered.

Besides, the only way to get over someone is getting rejected.

At least that’s what Chiaki told him.

He looked for the black haired male all around the lunchroom only to realize that Izuru eats lunch on the roof.

Damn.

  
Chihiro managed to get on the roof after avoiding some reserve course Izuru stans.

“H-hey”

“Hi Chihiro”

Chihiro was surprised for like two seconds since he didn’t know Izuru knew his name.

Then he realized they did a group project together..

He sat next to Izuru and began eating.

This was supposed to be a damn confession.

He sighed.

“What’s wrong Bunny?”

Bunny?!

“W-What?!”

“You look like a bunny”

Chihiro Fujisaki did not look like a bunny.

At least he thinks he doesn’t.

“N-no I don’t.”

“Yes you do.”

“N-”

“I like bunnies.”

Was this supposed to be a confession?

Boys were weird.

“Me to-”

“I mean that I like you”

WHAT

It’s Izuru.

It’s Izuru Kamakura.

It’s not a love confession.

Being friends was fine.

He could totally deal with that.

Right?

Chihiro got up to leave and then got head patted from Izuru.

“You’re cute. And your hair is soft”

“I-”

\--

Chihiro ran away, leaving Izuru with mass amounts of confusion.

Didn’t Chiaki tell Izuru that her cousin liked him.

Damn.

Izuru wrote a confession note, because apparently those were better confessions than ‘I like bunnies’.

A few days later they shared a first kiss.

Chiaki was the ultimate wingman.

**Author's Note:**

> This has nothing to do with anything - But there was a kid in one of my classes who told me his was Freddy Fazbear and I- I believed it. In my defense I didn't know what fnaf was. Sorry if you see this Michael. 
> 
> Kudos, Comments, and Bookmarks .. Y'all know the drill.
> 
> Question: Wattpad or Ao3


End file.
